Hallelujah
by Summoner Lenne10
Summary: Series of RemusTonks ficlets. 1. The moon’s hypocritical rays fell upon his face, adding to his beauty, freeing their prisoner only now. 4.But the idea that this goddess was his. And shortly his truly and forever. Now that was completely incompressible.
1. A Cry That You Hear at Night

**Not a Cry that you Hear at Night**

The chaos was ongoing, screams and yells- the flash of magic lit up the night, revealing the blood poured unto the ground, but it all had all turned deaf in the young woman's ears. For one short moment, the world stopped, then it began again- her ragged breathing, her heart pounding, trying to leap out of her chest.

For it was longing, before her mind could even comprehend what had occurred, to take it's rightful place, dead on the ground not five feet in front of her.

"N-no..." she wasn't aware of her legs collapsing under her, or of the impact of her knees hitting the earthen ground, but suddenly she was strewn on the ground, eyes glazed with shock.

She desperately crawled over to the man, lying on the ground, still as if in the most peaceful slumber imaginable. He was not the most handsome man, though in her eye's she could find no better in the world. The years seemed to be erased from his face in this slumber, the lines less vivid, even the grey of his hair did not show as harshly. The moon's hypocritical rays fell upon his face, adding to his beauty, freeing their prisoner only now. She lay her trembling hands upon his cheeks- they were lukewarm, losing their warmth quickly.

She was a child then, a lost child, uncomprehending, as she touched his eyelids, his high cheekbones, his lips. Her clumsy hand found the smooth alabaster of his throat. Her wedding ring pressed into his jugular, as she desperately searched for signs of life.

Nothing.

Unbeknownst to her, a cruel figure stalked out of the darkness, wand raised, the reaper's incantation on her lips.

A/n: It's just a ficlet, and I know this scene has probably been written over and over. Sorry. The lyrics are from Hallelujah, Sheryl Crow's version, because I could swear that line was "And it's not a crime that you're here at night."

However, I intend to write many, many, Tonks/Remus ficlets, so this is the first of them. Rather morbid start...


	2. List

The news came in the morning.

In the morning meant, specifically, at five A.M. as the first fiery rays of dawn broke. The Daily Prophet had sent out a special edition, such as they had with the first war, declaring the end as soon as it hit.

There was a list of the fallen as well. Those were not as cared for though, beneath the fact that the boy who lived had saved them all. The celebration took precedent over all things.

One small list of names was all it took for Andromeda Tonks to loose everyone remaining in the world except for her grandson.

Teddy gurgled, eyes lingering on a butterfly that flew into the bright room. He clapped happily and tried to reach for it's brilliant pink wings as his grandmother wept.

A/n: ... Well... it's -related- to Remus and Tonks?


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

It happened on a Wednesday, which was the oddest thing of all.

Nothing interesting ever _happened_ on Wednesday's. It was the Rule Of Things. Things either happened on Friday or Saturday, and occasionally Sunday. If something was going to happen during the week, it happened on Tuesday's or Thursday's. Halloween on 1981 was on a Thursday- and then, by definition, November 1st, the day that was so much worse than October 31st, and ironically was the day of saints, was a Friday.

Monday's were devoted to everyone being in a bad mood about the weekend being done. Nothing ever happened much on Monday's either because no one had the energy to do anything.

But quiet simply, thing's didn't happen on Wednesday's. Especially not weddings.

Weddings occurred on Saturday's, or on Sunday. Weddings were planned. Maybe not a year in advance like Bill and Fleur, but certainly a few months. Or weeks. They were grand joyous occasions with banners and singing and all of your loved one's present. Remus remembered the Potter's wedding, and how many people showed up- there was barely anyone who didn't like both James and Lily, except perhaps Snape, who never seemed to have any real aversion to Lily which was odd considering she was muggle born.

Weddings were not held on Wednesday's, They were not held while you borrowed the wedding robes of the groom-to-be of a year, even if you have been just as long without the planning, because you can not afford any of your own (even though, truthfully, they would not have had time to buy him any even if he was King of Norway.) They certainly weren't held in a ministry office, five minutes before five o'clock when the grumpy official would be leaving for _home_, because Mad-Eye told you that the next day laws were going to be passed that would prohibit you from _ever_ getting married, which should not affect any young woman, especially the one before you. No, she deserved everything, she deserved a young and handsome and wealthy husband, who could give her everything, at the very least not a rushed wedding because you were the leper of the wizarding society.

And for once, Remus Lupin didn't _give_ a bloody damn.

"I now pronounce you, bonded for life."

A/n: While this obviously stands alone, it is completely based off of Fernwithy's stories and the fact I find everything she writes canon. It's bad, actually. I had my own ideas about many parts of Remus and Dora's life, which of course I now think "Oh well that's not what happened in Shades or Shifts." ... o0. And while I'm perfectly happy accepting her as the utmost canon it also interferes with creating my OWN version of how these two met and fell in love- which I have been thinking about- and really one gives me room for one shots and ficlets and such Of course there's still the problem that many other authors have written that story, better than I ever will or have or can, and should I even attempt it? GRRR.

Ok, that became a rant. In short, this is based off an answer to a question I asked about their wedding. I have my next one-shot planned, which relates to this one, and most people will probably like more.


	4. Nothing On My Lips But Hallelujah

**Nothing On My Lips But Hallelujah**

For one moment Remus had wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

This was a rather short moment, of course. If he was in heaven, which he had major doubts was a place he would ever be permitted, James, Lily, and Sirius would certainly be there. Another fact was he wouldn't be in some dingy ministry office- he'd be among clouds and golden harps or whatever there claimed to be up there- and another fact was, simply, he couldn't remember dying.

But for all good logistical reasons, he believed he had died for a moment, because there was no way on earth that this... goddess standing before him could be his Dora.

There was actually no way he could even have Dora in the first place- he kept expecting to wake up, and for it to be that dreadful year he never thought of if he could help it, and perhaps he _had_ truly gone insane and made some delusion of this life for himself, when he was trying to hide from the terrifying reality that he had no one left in the world, and dreamt he had fallen in love with this fantastic, did fantastic even _begin_ to describe her?, it was actually more of an insult using such a _mundane_ word for her, girl.

Considering, however, he had not of yet woken up and it was rather inconvenient to spend one's life as if in a dream, he had grudgingly accepted this was truly his reality. And had then tried to fight it once he realized what reality he would inflict on her.

He could accept now, though barely, that Dora was his. And he supposed he could stretch his imagination to realize this goddess was Dora- it was certainly easier than the former. But the idea that this goddess was _his_. And shortly his truly and forever.

Now that was completely incompressible.

Dora stood before him, biting her lip at his wide-eyed, vacant stare. She must have thought he was going to develop cold feet, or begin again with his old tirades for not deserving her- of not wanting to inflict his revolting condition on her innocence and unscarred life, but for once that was not the case. He knew he should open his mouth, utter some words, assure her of his devotion, but he could do no more than stare.

Her hair was pulled up into an elegant sweep of curls, a light honey for this occasion. A few were curls were arranged on the top of her head in a kind of knot of tiny curls, accented by miniature white roses. Her skin was a pale ivory, and the shadows played on it purple, throwing into elegant relief her long swan's neck . A simple (yet so elegant, yet so beautiful, yet so much like her and so much more than he could ever afford to give her himself, though he wished he could give to her all the riches in the world and then some) diamond and pearl necklace rested on her collarbone, and in her anxiety she had her hand grasping that necklace and her heart, and he couldn't pull his eyes away from the picture she painted. This rested over a set of lace wedding robes that looked timeless and precious on her though they were antiquated, fitting in all the _right _places and he wondered for one short second if he could ever draw his eyes away before she shifted slightly and his attention was again drawn to her face. Her eyes- dark greyish blue, thick with dark eyelashes, so deep and wondrous and beautiful- stared at him in worry, as she worried her lip- a delicious shade of light pink, that he couldn't even fathom-

"I-, I know it isn't much-" she began hesitantly, twisting her elegant hands together, "I had to use Mad Auntie's wedding robes that Sirius gave me, and Fleur and I had to throw this together in about five minutes, and I had to rummage through Mum's jewelry box while Fleur yelled at me to find this necklace and earrings, and I _really_ wanted the Sapphire set, but-"

He strode over, touched her perfect face with his scarred hands, and leaned over- drawing her lips away from her teeth to move against his and she was twisting her hand in his hair and-

"Ahh, _hmmm_, we do not 'ave _time_ to waste! Will you two per'aps save eet for the weeding night?" Fleur hissed, crossing her arms in her impatience.

They pulled away, both blushing deeply, as Bill turned to his fiancee and gave her a meaningful raise of eyebrows, and the ministry official they had harassed into this affair looked deeply uncomfortable. Mad-Eye watched the entire affair from the side lines.

"Well," he barked out, "We _do_ have a time limit you know. So hurry up with your vows, I don't like being in here with my back turned, we could be attacked any moment." He swirled his magical eye around towards the door uneasily.

And then Remus was overcome with laughter, joyous exurbent laughter, and he could not explain why he felt it now, and why possibly on earth he could not stop laughing unless from the afterlife James and Sirius has given him a wedding present of a guffawing hex, as his heart took in all the merriment it had denied itself for so long.

A/N: This didn't come out like I planned it. Do they ever? So this is a combination of Fernwithy canon and my own ideas. Fernwithy's come in with the fact only Bill, Fleur, and Mad Eye are there, and defiantly the wedding robes (read her Shifts to understand). My own idea comes in because I'm not writing them in as being childhood friends (there would have been a line higher up about if this was a fantasy to escape a brutal reality, he was a sick twisted individual for fantasizing himself with the innocent child he knew) because... well I don't think they were in J.K's canon.

Oh well, enjoy? Oh, and I went back to using Hallelujah for inspiration for the title as I should have all along. Maybe I'll do all the verses in order sometime perhaps. Perhaps.


End file.
